


Obesity

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cooking, Depression, Diabetes, Food, Health, M/M, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry remembered that George had always been on the heavy side.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obesity

Harry remembered that George had always been on the heavy side. It was nothing major, he was never obese, but he wasn't a bean pole either.

It wasn't until after Fred's death that George began to gain weight. Harry didn't take much note of it at first, even though he had started dating George after the war. Harry hardly witnessed George binge-eating. But according to George himself, it did it everyday. 

In the first three years of their relationship, George went from being slightly overweight to obese. Harry knew that his lover was incredibly depressed. Harry was beginning to feel hopeless as well. He tried not to lose faith in George, even though his boyfriend constantly shot down any attempt Harry made to talk about his weight.

But two years ago, George had an epiphany. The Healers had diagnosed him with Diabetes. They informed him that his lifestyle needed to change, or else he would die.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?!" George shouted from the kitchen. "You're zoned out." The redhead was cooking grilled chicken and rice pilaf for dinner.

Harry smiled. "Just thinking about how much you've changed." He stood up and hugged George from behind, kissing his muscular, bare back. "You're a stronger person now. You know that, right?"

George grinned as he turned over one of the pieces of chicken. "Yeah, I know. If I didn't have you kicking my arse I don't think I would have lost so much weight, become healthy, and finally happy." He twisted his head and blew a kiss to Harry. "You've been my rock, love. I couldn't have done this without you."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
